Kinn
by kinnandmonferlover
Summary: A Kinn Love Story.


**Kinn**

Today isn't much different than any other day, start the day off waking up next to my lover Kurt and give him a soft kiss good morning. Then I go and take my shower, get ready for school, today I put on my white button up shirt, blue jeans, and my blue vest. Then I walk out to where Kurt is standing give him another kiss and said see you at Glee practice.

So I woke up to a nice soft, sweet kiss from Finn. That is a great way to start my day knowing that I'm dating the quarterback. Just goes to prove when you put your mind to it you can do it! So as he took his shower I picked out my clothes, I choose a nice simple look today, a nice suit jacket, a blue shirt, and some nice dress pants. The only bad thing was that he wouldn't let me take a shower with him. I don't get why I mean we have been dating for about 5 months. So as he got out of the shower and came into the room in only a towel around him I was distracted for a little bit by the bulge under his towel. He saw me staring at him and all he did was smile, so he went on picking his clothes. It's kind of funny that he manages to match me a little bit with his colors. So he gave me a kiss and said see you at Glee practice and went on his way. After he left I went and took my shower and got ready for school. We woke up at 6am and it was only 6:45 am by the time I got ready to go. Yeah I know it's earlier to get to school but I like to take nice long showers, and get ready for school.

So when I got stairs to the kitchen to eat the table had been all set up for a nice date type dinner but breakfast style. I was a little confused. I looked around and saw no one around, and then when I looked at the table I saw a card with my name on it by the plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and wheat toast, jellies on the side. Whoever set this up knew me very well. So I walked up to the card and opened it. When I read it, it said:

"_Dear Kurt,_

_You are the love of my life. I will love you and treasure you with all my heart."_

_Love Finn _

_xoxoxo_

Finn left me a fancy breakfast and a card. I'm going to have to take him into the janitor closet when I see him. I'll kiss him to the point that he won't be able to control himself afterwards. For now though I'm going to eat this amazing breakfast Finn left me.

….

So now at school I see Finn walking down the hall towards me, he sees me and smiles. So when he gets close I grab him by the arm and drag him to the janitor's closet down the hall. I think he knew that I was going to be like this after that card because he was ready to go at it. So we were in their doing our thing and the bell rang and Finn didn't even flinch he just keep on going. I guess Finn and I won't be going to class for 50 minutes. For the whole class period but 5 minutes we are in the closet making out and let me tell it was hot. I wanted to start taking off my clothes and get it on but we were at school which is what keep me from doing so. When we have 5 minutes until class ends we come out of the closet so no one can see that Finn and I have been in there the whole class time. So we start walking down the hall and the bell rings and we off to our normal day at school.

….

So now it's time for Glee Club and I see Finn sitting by himself. He looks up as I walk through the door and I could see that he wanted me to sit but him and I really wanted to but we promised not to make it obvious to everyone that we are dating. So against all will I did anyways, we smiled at each other and then look at Mr. Schuester while he talked. I don't know what we are supposed to be doing because all I could do was think about this morning in the closet. When I realized I was daydreaming I looked at Finn and he was staring at me smiling and laughing under his breathe because he knew what I was daydreaming about. So I mouth shut up to him. After glee club practice Finn is gone, I don't see him anywhere so I walk up to Mercedes and ask "Did you see where Finn went?"

"Yeah he left already" she said. How come he left already, I stood there thinking. After a moment of standing there puzzled I walked to my locker and got my stuff and left to go home. Yeah I was a little sad because Finn left already and he usually leaves with me and waits after Glee practice. He pretty much lives with me so where did he go? Football is over and he doesn't have any sports right now, so where is he? So after dropping off my books and close my locker I get going and head home, without Finn.

….

When I got home and unlocked the door to the house I heard Pure Imagination from Willa Wonka playing. So I got curious to find out who the heck it was playing it and I got to the living room and find another card with my name on it. So I opened it and saw Finn's name again, right away I thought what is he up to now! The card said _"Follow the Rose Petals, Love Finn."_ So I looked down towards my feet and there were the rose's leading off towards the hall to my room so I followed them like the card said. Once I got to the end of the petals I was at the door to my room which was closed, and the music was coming through the door. So I opened the door and there stood Finn with his arms wide open and there was a table in the room with a rose in a vase and set up but no food. I looked back to Finn and he said "that's for later but for now" he walked towards me and once he got up to me, he pulled me forward and closed the door. Then we turned around and suddenly my back was to my bed. As soon as I got my balance I was on my bed in the blink of an eye, and Finn was kissing my neck. Then he starts making his way to my lips and we are making out for a good 5 minutes when all of a sudden I felt my shirt being taking off. Once my shirt was off I felt my pants being undone, so I decided that I would undress Finn also since he is undressing me. So now we are in just our underwear and it's getting really hot and Finn is kissing my neck again, but now he's starting to move down my body. After he gets done to my underwear line I feel my underwear being taking off and then he continues to go down further with his kissing until I feel the warmth of his mouth around my disco stick and now I'm grabbing the bed because this he has never done before. After 5 minutes of him down there I decided I would return the favor so I turned him over and made him lay on his back and undid his underwear and put my mouth around his disco stick. He moved a little when I started and after 5 minutes he grabbed my head and brought me up to him and started kissing me and then rolled me on my back and said "You Ready?" "Yes" I say. As soon as I said that he was putting it in me and oh I moaned so loud from it, that he did me for 20 minutes and then rolled over and I did him. As soon as I put it in him he moaned even louder than me, he grabbed the blankets and they crinkled under his fingers. The whole time he moaned and groaned, he had the face of wow I never knew it would feel like this. After I did him for 20 minutes I pulled it out and all of our white stuff ended up on his chest. After that he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the shower with him. So for the first time he's going to let me shower with him, the whole time we showered we made out. After we finished he grabbed two towels, and wouldn't let me put any clothes on.

Tonight is a lot of first for Finn and I right now. I can't believe he is doing all this, "what is he up to" is what's going through my mind but I never say it out loud. After we got back out to my room he went to the door and said "Wait here" then he was off. All I can say is good thing dad isn't home. When he got back he had two plates with fancy food on it. He said "Sit" and motioned towards the table, so I sat. Then he put the plates down and grabbed my hand and put on a song that I swear I heard in a movie once. After hearing it for a moment I realize it's from Another Cinderella Story, Valentine`s Dance Tango by The Twin's is what its called. After the song ended and we stop dancing he went to the table and pulled a box out from under a napkin. He got back in front of me and got down on one knee and opened the box and said

"Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

"Yes" I said, I pulled him up and hugged him, and then he bent down and kissed me. The ring was kind of manly but at the same time had a lady feel to it. It was beautiful, gold, and had a diamond in the middle, not to big, it was just the right size for my hand. "I Love It!" I said. "I was hoping you would" he answered back. "I Love you Kurt and always will" "I Love you too."


End file.
